


Poly Zimbits

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: Prompt: Friends with benefits tater/jack/bittyThe benefits are more than just pies. Tater is a lucky,lucky man.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, B, you fast like bunny on skates. You fast like bunny other places too?” Tater’s wide grin holds more than a little mischief. 

Bitty, sandwiched between Alexei and Jack, has to take a moment to catch his breath, what with Jack curled up behind him and nibbling his ear, and Tater’s look of pure anticipation. Bitty blinks twice, a grin flows slow as maple syrup, till he bites his lower lip and flirts up at Tater.

“Well, Tater, I AM from the South, you know,” increasing his drawl for effect as he walks his fingers up Tater’s shirt to his collar. “We have traditional ideas about when to do things fast, and when to slow it down…” He’s licking his lips as he pulls Tater’s face slowly down to his, twisting his collar all to hell.

A short press of their mouths together, just right. Tater pulls back and says hoarsely, “B, Eric – BITTY… call me Alexei. Or Alyosha, if I’m to be kissing you.” 

Bitty smooths Tater’s shirt down a little. Pats him fondly on the chest. 

“Alyosha.” Bitty’s voice is low, cuddling the name close and tender. He runs the fingers of one hand through Jack’s hair, and reaches for Tater’s hand with the other as he says, “I _like_ that. Follow me, sugar pie.” 

Tater looks back helplessly at Jack as Jack grins ferociously and follows. “What, Tater? You never thought _I_ was in charge here, did you?” 

Jack runs his hand down Tater’s, Alyosha’s back, squeezes him at his waist. “Trust me, we will take _very_ good care of you.”

Bitty’s smile blazes back at both of them from the dimness of the bedroom, and Alyosha looks dumbstruck as he follows, Jack eager on his heels.

Bitty climbs up onto the bed to receive his tribute…


	2. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff...

Bitty was gently combing Alexei's hair away from his forehead with one hand, playing with Alexei's fingers with his other hand. Alexei lay the long way across the bed next to Jack, his head in Bitty's lap. Sweat cooled on his forehead and chest though his back was still too warm against the sheets of the bed.

Alexei doesn't care if he's overheated with his head in Bitty's lap. Nothing's going to make him move. He's quietly contented and just tired enough now that he might fall asleep. 

Except his stomach growls. LOUDLY. Bitty giggles quietly. Sounds like he's a bit tired too.

Jack leans up on an elbow from where he's been sprawled out, "Eh, Bits..." 

Bitty looks over the top of Alexei's head. "Yeah, sweetpea?"

Alexei blinks twice and focuses on Jack's face. Jack nods back at Alexei, a fond half smile on his face. "I'm betting Alyosha here could use a snack." Bitty hums agreement.

Jack rolls up to both hands in a pushup over Alexei to drop a brief kiss on Bitty's forehead. Alexei feels a little bit dazed, and smiles when Jack leans back down to kiss _his_ cheek warmly. "I'll go plate up some of that spinach cheese quiche of yours and bring in three forks, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan, honey!" Jack walks naked down the hall into the kitchen, and Alexei gets momentarily distracted.

Bitty grins, looking down at Alexei, leans down to kiss him sweetly. "Jack was right, wasn't he, Alyosha?"

"Mmmm? How was Jack right, Itty-Bitty?" Alexei's voice rumbles deep in his own chest.

"Aw, sweetheart..." Bitty cuddled his head for a moment. "Just that we were going to take good care of you, if you let us."

A warm well of feeling opened in his chest. "Yes, please. Thank you, yes." He squeezed Bitty's hand, brings it up to his own lips. Kisses the finger tips. 

Bitty blushes. "So pretty, itty-Bitty, when pink like so."

"Alyosha, you're not half bad yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT MY KICKSTARTER SCHWAG TODAY!!!   
> I AM SO EXCITED!   
> I LOVE EVERYONE IN THIS BAR BUT ESPECIALLY NGOZI!

**Author's Note:**

> <https://labelleizzy.tumblr.com/post/161604876282/wheeloffortune-design-thehausghosts-tater-goes>
> 
>  
> 
> I can't remember if it's more Talhí 's fault or thehausghosts ' fault. :) Though I definitely credit exbex for daring me to. :)
> 
> Also that meme running around saying "whenever you see this, write at least one sentence on a WIP, and we'll all finish our novels."  
> (Go write one sentence on a WIP if you're reading this now!)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love. <3  
> thank you Ngozi for creating this comic, which you can find and start reading at http://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01  
> or on Tumblr at omgcheckplease.tumblr.com !
> 
> and you're welcome to come find me on tumblr and nerd out about these adorable kids. =)  
> come find my main blog at labelleizzy on tumblr and Dreamwidth, or my omgcp sideblog at makeshittyknightproud: I reblog fanart, fanfic, and meta.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to the Instigators. Shenanigators. Yay!


End file.
